ReWrite: Riki's Awakening
by C.C.Twin
Summary: Something within Riki is beginning to change for unknown reasons. Could this change be the miracle Kyousuke had been seeking for so long, or is it something that could very well destroy the future he had hoped for. It's Riki vs. The Little Busters! Mission start!


**Important Note:** This story may contain many spoilers, as well as references that someone who has yet to play through Little Busters entirely might not understand. All named Little Buster characters belong to KEY and not me. I hope you enjoy reading this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rewrite**

* * *

Within the darkness, there was a voice.

"…Stronger…"

A voice that lacked reason, calling out to the darkness out of pure desperation.

"More…power…"

The voice of someone who had tried so many things, having now come upon an indefinite dead end.

"No…time…"

One lone voice within the endless void cried out, gradually losing both time and hope.

"Fight."

For that reason…

"Fight."

…they were willing to risk everything, willing to do something reckless and unforgivable for the sake of changing things quickly.

"Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

And so, the voice cried out, yelling as loud as it could for the sole purpose of changing this world, changing a cruel fate…

"FIGHT AND BECOME THE STRONGEST!"

…and changing the boy named Naoe Riki.

* * *

It hadn't been long since Natsume Kyousuke returned to the four walls of his dorm room; to this unforgiving world that refused to change. The room felt void of any form of life or movement, as if reflecting the very nature of Kyousuke's heart. The young male takes a brief moment to let out a weighted sigh, as if to confirm he was still living within this dead room.

"…It's dark."

The small, hushed tone of his voice would reach no ears but his own. Even with this being the case, he continued speaking, as if expecting a response from something. Anything.

"Maybe I'll sleep in today…"

It was around this time that the muscle-brained Masato and kendo-trained Kengo would normally be preparing to fight within the school cafeteria. All the spectators would gather around in excitement, looking forward to watching one beat the crap out of the other. However, one person would try to prevent this from happening. For the sake of his friend's well-being, Naoe Riki would try to think of a way to settle things peacefully, only to fail in the end.

"What will you do then, Riki…?"

*knock knock knock*

Apparently the room had finally decided to give some form of response in the form of an idle door tap. This, however, only caused Kyousuke's heart to sink even more. It was to be expected though. Upon failing to qualm the fight himself, Riki would come to-

*knock knock knock!*

Kyousuke in the hope that-

*knockknockknockknockknock!*

He would end the fight himse-

"HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF BED ALREADY, YOU IDIOT!"

*BAM!*

"…." Kyousuke looked to the door, completely dumbfounded. That was obviously _not_ the voice of Naoe Riki. It was the agitated yell of his younger sister, Natsume Rin, which Kyousuke had grown all too used to. More shocking than her loud, irritated voice was the loud noise the door had given off immediately following. If Kyousuke had to make an educated guess, Rin most likely kicked the door full force. As thankful as he was that his door was apparently Rin proof, he didn't think it would be able to survive another attack like that.

Finally forcing himself from out of his bed, Kyousuke quickly went over to open the door.

"Can't you give your dear older brother a more proper, cuter-_Ghobuha_!"

What he was met with was a second full force kick intended for the door, knocking the air (and possibly a few years of his life) out of him.

"Ah. My bad." Rin replied in a flat, uninterested tone.

"You…could at least…_try_ and act more…apologetic…" Kyousuke forced out, hunched over with his hands over his stomach. Had she aimed lower, he'd probably be dead right now.

"No time for that!" she exclaimed, quickly dismissing her brother's pain as 'not important', "Riki's in danger!"

"Eh…?"

* * *

After Rin had given the gist of the situation, both siblings were hurrying down the school corridors as fast as possible.

Apparently Masato and Kengo (or the two big idiots as described by Rin) were just about ready to beat each other up like idiots.

That was until Riki Naoe intervened...

* * *

"That's enough, stop!" Riki exclaimed, attempting to split up the two.

Masato's aggressive glare shifted from Kengo down to Riki. "Riki, you're in the way…"

In contrast to Masato's anger, Kengo was as cool as ice, his voice reflecting his calm nature. "That's right, Riki. You're just going to get hurt as well."

"As well…? You think I can get hurt!?" Masato howled, raising his tightened, muscle toned fists, "Don't think I'll stay quiet while you're making a fool of me! Uraaaaa!"

Masato's punches, while incredibly powerful, lacked when it came to speed. Were this an RPG, he'd most likely be the ideal tank character with incredible attack and defense, but lacking in every other stat. However, when it came to people like Kengo whose skill lie in his speed and accuracy, such barbaric attacks meant little. Therefore, when Kengo saw the incoming attack, all he had to do was sidestep to avoid it.

However, this time around, he would not have the chance to dodge it.

Before Kengo could dodge the oncoming fist, Riki would be the first to act by positioning himself directly in the path of the attack. Normally, due to the staggering differences in height, such a daring feat would prove pointless since the attack would go over Riki's head. However, Riki had planned for that. It is because of this that Riki was able to jump in the way of the attack.

Yes, he literally _jumped _into the speeding fist.

The entire room, which had only just seconds ago been filled with the excited cheers of the spectators, had gone dead silent. With everyone's eyes on Riki, they could only watch as he looked to fly gracefully through the air before violently crashing back to earth.

"…Eh?"

Masato's voice would be one to break the room's stillness, his arm still held out as if unable to believe what it had done. Kengo had instantly lost his calm demeanor, his now trembling eyes giving off a look of utter shock.

This, however, came nowhere close to Rin's reaction upon witnessing the scene.

"RIKI!"

The students were quick to make a path as the frantic cat lover dashed over to the fallen comrade. Anyone could understand the direness of the situation even without looking. For people like Masato and Kengo, fights like this were commonplace. However, Riki was nowhere near as strong as the two freaks of nature. Such a blow to the face may have been fatal.

"Maaasaaatoooooo…!"

A cold chill swept across the entire room as Rin directed her attention to the culprit responsible for the attack; her eyes giving off a feral ferocity that would force a lion kneel in respect. Masato, who was still somewhat stuck in a dumbfounded state of mind, quickly found himself regaining his senses upon feeling a great deal of murderous intent.

"Wait wait wait Rin! I shouldn't be the one to take all the blame! Kengo is- ...not here?!"

Apparently, at some point, Kengo had quickly and quietly exited from the room. One could practically see the outline of where he had once stood.

"You lived a good life, Masato," said a student.

"We'll never forget you and your muscles!" cried another.

"To think, you've already reached the Bad End…" said another.

It seemed everyone had already resigned to Masato's inevitable fate.

"Don't just kill me off like some pathetic side character!" Masato exclaimed, nearly brought to tears at how accepting everyone was in terms of his death.

Sadly, he couldn't help but share their thoughts. It was obvious from looking at Rin that she was angry. If he had to rate her anger level, it was _just_ below if someone had seriously harmed a cat. He couldn't help but pity Riki considering his existence was less than a cat's in Rin's eyes.

"Don't worry, Riki," Rin spoke, standing in front of his fallen body, "I'll be sure to avenge your untimely end."

"Don't go making me a murderer!" Masato retorted.

"When you see Riki on the other side, be sure to apologize." Rin spoke, slowly walking towards Masato.

It didn't seem like Rin was listening to reason. In cases like this it was fight or flight, and, considering that Masato honestly believed that one needed wings to choose the latter, all he could do was try to defend himself against this girl's feet of fury.

"That's enough, Rin…"

That is until a miracle happened.

""Wha…?""

Both Rin and Masato couldn't help but voice their shock in unison as they looked to the source of the voice.

There was Riki, forcing himself to his feet with a horribly bruised cheek. The person who had taken a full-on punch from someone whose physical make-up was about ninety-five percent muscle was now back on his feet after a few minutes. Such a feat, at least in Riki's case, could be nothing short of a miracle.

Silence once again overtook the entire lunchroom, all the spectators unable to comprehend what was going on anymore.

"This…is between me and Masato…" said Riki, turning his attention to Masato.

Before Masato could question Riki's well-being…

Before Rin could confirm if Riki was really alive…

Before any of the other students could question just how the hell Riki survived…

Naoe Riki smirked.

"Mission start…"

* * *

Even with Rin's clear explanation of what had taken place moments earlier, Kyousuke… couldn't picture it. Naoe Riki, the meek little boy who always seemed to trail after the rest of the Little Busters, acting in such a way? He had an easier time picturing Kengo in a wedding dress with make-up.

"….Ugh"

On second thought, that was something no one should picture. Ever.

"So after all that, you decided to come get me?" Kyousuke asked, looking to Rin as they ran, "Why didn't you just stop them yourself?"

Rin had to take a moment to actually think of a reason. She wasn't too sure herself. Upon thinking about it for a good bit, her face would light up in realization.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but… there was something about Riki's eyes," she answered, still not completely sure.

Before Kyousuke could question what exactly Rin had meant, the two found themselves at the entrance to the cafeteria. Unlike before, the entire room was now filled with the sounds of hushed murmurs and whispers among the students. There were no sounds of fighting. Without waiting for the crowd to make a path, Kyousuke quickly forced his way to the scene of the incident. Upon reaching the center of the pool, all words left Kyousuke.

Two bodies lay on the ground. Two unconscious bodies.

"Double KO…"

"Unbelievable…"

"Riki…actually brought down Masato…?"

"A-Amazing…"

All the students couldn't believe it either. The fact that Masato was now in a state of unconsciousness meant that, in the time it took for Rin to call Kyousuke, Riki had done something to bring the muscle mammoth down along with him. Kyousuke couldn't even bring himself to ask any of the students for details. His mind was too preoccupied with trying to piece together this odd reality.

Was this the miracle he had sought for so long?

…

…

…

"Don't just stand there! Someone help them!" Rin exclaimed furiously.


End file.
